


My Clingy Puppy

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, squint and you'll see krisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I come?"</p><p>"Chanyeol, seriously. I'm literally walking three feet away to get to a book, okay?" Yifan sighed as his pouting dog hybrid blinked at him, fluffy ears twitching in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Clingy Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: platonic love between krisyeol, hinted krisoo
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"...Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But you're on your feet?"  
  
"And now I'm walking away."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Chanyeol, seriously. I'm literally walking three feet away to get to a book, okay?" Yifan sighed as his pouting dog hybrid blinked at him, fluffy ears twitching in anticipation.  
  
Yifan had only adopted Chanyeol, a Beagle hybrid, because of his cousin, Luhan, who also had his own Shih Tzu hybrid named Sehun. According to him, Yifan had been a lonely bachelor for way too long, even though he was only twenty-one.   
  
He agreed after months of being pestered by the doe-eyed male, and adopted fifteen-year-old Chanyeol at the local hybrid shelter. Four months later, and Yifan was sure he didn't regret his decision at all, even if his hybrid was a little dumb and clingy sometimes.  
  
"Can I come?" Chanyeol repeated, his tail waggling with him almost bouncing up and down on the sofa chair he was sitting on. Even after four months, Yifan was still not used to seeing a someone nearly as tall as him look and act like a permanent five-year-old.  
  
Yifan sighed and got up, scratching his stomach as his vest lifted. "I mean sure, but Chanyeol, I'm only taking ten steps to make it to the desk-"  
  
Immediately Chanyeol got up from his seat and latched himself to Yifan's arm, clinging tight enough to make Yifan's arm ache. "I'll come!" Chanyeol said brightly, a wide grin on his stupidly cute face.  
  
Yifan rolled his eyes but let the dog hybrid stick to him like a leech, taking a few steps before reaching out to grab the book. He then had to tug the hybrid away from the desk because Chanyeol was suddenly fixated on the food depicted on a magazine on his table, which just so happened to have a picture of shirtless man eating from a plate of roast duck on the cover (it was a food magazine, don't judge).  
  
Yifan eventually managed to get settled back into the comfort of his soft couch, and let Chanyeol lay his head in his lap as the hybrid curled up on the couch as well, content on being as close to Yifan as possible.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Chanyeol asked again after a few moments of silence, unable to stand the quiet atmosphere.  
  
That was another thing about Chanyeol that Yifan had learnt within a week of owning him; the hybrid wasn't very good with silences. Rather, he loved noise and to make noise. Yifan didn't mind so much, since part of the reason he agreed to adopt Chanyeol was to get rid of the stifling silence in his lonely apartment, but Chanyeol used to get really loud when Yifan first brought him home. Now, he was still noisy, but more in words than in actions.  
  
Yifan moved the book away so he could see Chanyeol's face in his lap, looking up at him. "I'm reading this book."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"A man who has to leave his wife at home to fight for his country," Yifan answered. (Yeah, he reads romance; he's a hopeless romantic secretly).  
  
"How does it end?" Chanyeol questioned with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Well, I've only started reading the first few pages, so I don't know yet," Yifan replied. He watched as Chanyeol craned his neck up a little to peer at the symbols neatly typed on the fresh pages.  
  
"I can't read it," Chanyeol pouted, resting his head back on Yifan's lap.  
  
"That's because it's in Hanzi; you can only read Hanja," Yifan explained, putting the book down. Once Chanyeol started asking a question, there was no hope in finishing whatever it was being done. Not that Yifan particularly minded, to be honest. He loved his little (big) puppy and liked to indulge in answering the hybrid's questions.  
  
"Could you teach me?"  
  
Yifan blinked. "Sure? Why?"  
  
"Because I wanna know what Yifan-hyung knows!" Chanyeol grinned before nuzzling his face into Yifan's vest-covered stomach.  
  
"You want to be like Yifan-hyung?" The man asked, snorting as Chanyeol made a funny face at the smell of Yifan's sweaty body.  
  
"Mm. Yifan-hyung is cool!" Chanyeol's tail waggled as Yifan scratched behind his ears.  
  
"Well, you're right about that," Yifan said proudly. "Tell you what, I'll sign you up for Mandarin lessons at your play centre if you want, and teach you at home when I have time."  
  
Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down. "Yes yes yes!" Yifan laughed as Chanyeol reached out to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck in happiness.   
  
A sudden knock on the door alerted the two of a presence outside their door, and Yifan gently untangled Chanyeol's arms from his neck to get up. Chanyeol blinked at him. "Where are you going?"  
  
Yifan pointed in the direction of the door. "Just to answer the-"  
  
"Can I come?" Chanyeol interrupted.  
  
"Sure-"  
  
"Me first!" Chanyeol shouted, racing to the door before Yifan could utter another word.  
  
Yifan sighed in fond exasperation as he followed his hyper hybrid to the front door. But, instead of the door being open, Chanyeol was standing in front of it, whining as he shook at one of the locks that bolted the door, keys in his hand.  
  
Oh right.  
  
Yifan had forgotten that Chanyeol still had no idea how to open the locks on the door, even after four months. True, the locking mechanism was slightly complicated, and it was hard to remember the sequence in locking and unlocking the door (he was paranoid; first for his expensive things, now for kidnappers taking hybrids). Still, Chanyeol couldn't even lock the door to his own room - actually, he rarely even slept in his own room and sometimes slept next to Yifan instead, much to the man's amusement - but that might just be because the hybrid had traumatic encounters with locks in the past.  
  
Long story short, during the first week of adopting him, Yifan had to leave Chanyeol at home alone because the play centre was closed for the day due to refurbishments. He still had work, so he left Chanyeol to look after himself for a few hours, locking the door securely with strict instructions to not make too much of a mess. Chanyeol agreed readily but sadly, already attached to Yifan.   
  
A few hours later, Yifan had arrived home and reached for his keys in his bag, only to find that it was not there. Deciding he had probably left it back at his office, Yifan called out for Chanyeol instead, who came bounding over to the front door to open it once he had heard his owner's muffled voice, only to find it locked. Yifan told Chanyeol to open the door using his spare set of keys, to which the puppy obeyed. Unfortunately, Chanyeol not only managed to somehow break the keys in the lock, but also permanently locked himself in.  
  
It led to Yifan having to climb through his balcony window, huffing in annoyance and exertion, and with a mind to scold Chanyeol for breaking the door lock. That left his mind as soon as he found the puppy whimpering on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He knew that the hybrid had a history with past owners locking him up in small spaces, but he didn't think it would affect the younger even in bigger spaces.  
  
Anyhow, Chanyeol was pouting at the stubborn keys in his hand, holding it out to Yifan, who ruffled the hybrid's hair as he reached for the keys. He reached around the hybrid who wouldn't move, and unlocked the door slowly, keys jingling in his hand once he had finished the job. He already knew who it was behind the door even though he hadn't looked through the peephole, having heard the restless sighing from a hybrid and his owner, and soft, placating words from the owner's boyfriend.  
  
"Just a minute!" Yifan called out, reaching to open the door, only to realise that Chanyeol was still blocking his way. "Chanyeol, I need to open the door," Yifan said, pushing at the hybrid gently.   
  
Chanyeol didn't budge. "I can help."  
  
"No, but Chanyeol, you're in front of the door. Move please."  
  
Chanyeol just smiled brightly. "I can help."  
  
Yifan sighed. "Chanyeol, Luhan and Minseok are waiting outside with Sehun. You know how fussy Sehun is." Chanyeol continued to grin widely, not getting it. Yifan massaged the bridge of his nose before understanding the meaning behind his hybrid's words. "Why don't you open the door, Chanyeol?"  
  
Chanyeol nodded as Yifan stepped back, letting the beagle hybrid open the door to greet the couple and their hybrid. "Sehunnie!" Chanyeol yelled, jumping the thirteen-year-old prissy Shih Tzu hybrid and hugging him.  
  
Minseok and Luhan watched the exchange in mirth as Sehun hissed in annoyance as his perfect hair was being ruined, but did nothing to stop Chanyeol from embracing him, knowing it was futile.  
  
"Minseok-hyung, Luhan-ge," Yifan greeted with a smile as the couple sidestepped the hugging hybrids. "Come in. Did you bring the movies?"  
  
Luhan lifted a full-looking bag. "As many that would fit in the bag. Disney marathon time!" He squealed (like a man) and dragged Minseok towards the sitting room.  
  
"The microwave popcorn's in the first cupboard!" Yifan yelled after them. He then added after a beat, "And put Tangled on first! And no Frozen, Minseok-hyung, no matter how much you love it! I've had enough of the damn movie!" Yifan heard an unmistakable groan from the eldest and grinned to himself.  
  
He turned back towards his hybrid, Sehun having finally slid out of Chanyeol's clutches and retreating to the sitting room with his owners. Chanyeol was beaming at the older man as Yifan made his way back to the door to lock only the door chain.  
  
"I can help," Chanyeol said, wide eyes boring into Yifan's. Yifan needed to tell Kyungsoo (his colleague and recent hook-up and maybe boyfriend - it was complicated) not to teach his hybrid that.  
  
Yifan nodded and took Chanyeol's hand, guiding the teen to pick up the chain and slide it through the track. "There."  
  
"Good?" Chanyeol asked, looking up at Yifan.  
  
"Very good," Yifan agreed, kissing the top of his hybrid's forehead. "Let's join Minseok-hyung, Luhan-ge and Sehunnie in the sitting room, yeah?"  
  
Chanyeol cheered, scrambling towards the room, probably to grab a seat next to Sehun. "Disney!"   
  
Yifan chuckled fondly as he trailed behind. He'd always love his clingy puppy to death.


End file.
